


Plan B

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: Tsuredere Seventeen [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Jihoon is the new kid in school. It’s your Junior year and he’s quiet, keeps to himself, and has no friends. You rationalize that you can either let him eat lunch alone or you can use your charmingly persistent personality to make him open up to you.Yep, the perfect plan.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Series: Tsuredere Seventeen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1342339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Plan B

You walked into your second class of the day, a whole five minutes before you needed to be there. You walked to the front of the classroom, right in front of the teachers’ desk where you always sat and set your bag on the floor.

Just as you did every day, you pulled out your notebook, a pen, and the nights’ homework.

You greeted everyone as they came into the room, until your closest friends came into the room, and then you three engaged in a close conversation until the class started.

There were six rows of desk, spreading across the room vertical to the front whiteboard. In the center of the room, your teacher had a projector set up, with the days morning work being shined on the board.

You only had about twelve kids in your class. That was one of the reasons that it was so great. It was small.

Everyone sat towards the front of the classroom and the only people on the very edge of the room were your closest friends. Everyone else was centralized and close.

If something were to change in the classroom you would notice. If someone new were to appear you would see them. You had been going to this school for years. You knew everybody that took the same classes you did.

There wasn’t anything that you could’ve missed. No I that you hadn’t dotted, no T that should’ve been left uncrossed.

“Oh my _god_ , look at Jihoon,” your friend Chanhee gushed. You glanced over your shoulder at the person at the desk closest to you and sucked in a sharp gasp of air in surprise.

He was wearing a basketball jersey (one that was notably too big on him), thin glasses perched on his nose. He had a serious expression spread over his face. Eyes wide and focused on the work before him. His glasses were thin, it made you wonder if they were even real. You didn’t dwell on it.

You looked over at Chanhee, your eyebrows raised suggestively.

“When did he get to be so cute?” You mouthed. You and Chanhee giggled to one another, but you quickly returned to the work before you.

While Chanhee really liked talking in class, you preferred actually doing your work. Interacting with the teacher whenever any question was asked, and always keeping on top of everything. You weren’t a stellar student. Sure, you were always a fan favorite, but you weren’t the best you could be.

In this class, however, you truly were great. You took part in every extra credit opportunity and worked hard to make sure all of your assignments were the best that they could be.

You were also like that in one other class this year. Coincidentally, the two classes you worked the hardest in was your Advanced Placement classes that counted for college credit if you did good enough in them and it was just because your teachers were so great.

“Mr. Kneisel spent almost our whole class ranting about the election of 1840, and I don’t think I’ve ever been so fascinated by history before,” you stated with a laugh. Your friend laughed along with you, rolling his eyes just slightly.

“I know what you mean. I actually get excited for his courses,” he stated pleasantly. The two of you walked into the school cafeteria and looked around.

You weren’t all that close to Dongmyeong to be entirely honest, but there wasn’t anything about him you disliked. It was just that before this year you had never had any classes with him, so you had never gotten the chance to get close to him. But this year you supposed you would have to. With this lunch period, he was the only one you had to eat lunch with.

Well… Him and the new girl Maria who was on exchange from America.

“It was really nice of you to let me sit with you guys,” Maria said softly. You rolled your eyes, brushing off the sentiment. “It’s hard to make friends at this school, you’re just lucky that you met us first. We are the best after all.”

You high fived Dongmyeong, both of you giving her toothy smiles. She giggled and pulled her box of food out from her bag.

“Uh-huh, it sure does seem like that’s true.”

You all laughed together and began to eat your lunch. You all had drastically different foods. You ate rice and meats that you had made at home. Maria was eating salads and yogurts and nuts, while Dongmyeong preferred to eat the food provided by the school.

The three of you became rather accustomed to one another and your differences as the weeks unfolded. Despite your varying personalities, you all got along well enough and just like every year, you all just fell into your habits.

“Just _look_ at Jihoon today,” Chanhee would gush.

“What did you write for question 3 on the quiz?” Dongmyeong would ask.

“What fun things are there to do in this town?” Maria would inquire.

And again every day would repeat.

You would talk about classes and smile at your friends and acquaintances as you came across them in the halls. You went to auditions for the fall school play and you _got in_. Every Friday night, you and your closest friends went to the basketball games, and you cheered everyone on.

You actually knew a lot of the people on the team.

Jun, for one, had been in a number of your class before. One year you had almost all of your classes together, and he would copy your Chemistry homework in the cooking class the two of you shared. He _loved_ to tease you and was a lot more popular in the traditional sense then you were. It was kind of funny how excited he got to see you sometimes when in most of the stereotypical ways, he should just ignore your existence.

You also knew Seungkwan, you had been in theatre together every single year of high school and you two got along _fantastically_ when you were partnered together on stage. He even happened to be in the play with you.

Minghao and Seokmin were also in the show with you, and you were hardly even touching on-

Well, you supposed thinking it over, you knew _everybody_ on the basketball team. Going on and on about all of them was entirely useless.

You loved to stand on the sidelines, arms in the air, smile spread across your face as you cheered for each and every one of the boys.

You liked it when life just… Stayed like this. So even. So familiar. So… Easy.

“Hey look,” you mumbled, bumping Chanhee with your elbow. “Jihoon is wearing an oversized sweater again.”

Normally, whenever he wore his clothes too big, it was the perfect chance for everyone to fall over, practically cooing over how cute he was. _Especially_ Chanhee. You thought it was shallow to fangirl so much over someone just for their appearance, but you had gotten used to noting exactly what things that Jihoon did that were so cute.

You couldn’t help it.

He was always wearing clothes too big for him. When he was sitting at his desk and got really bored he would distract himself by playing with the sleeves of whatever sweater he was wearing, becoming so awed by the strings unraveling from the hem.

He was so childlike in that way, but so serious in others.

His facial expression wasn’t ever joyous… At least, not when you would look at him. His lips would quirk upwards a little bit when he was talking to Mingyu in class, but other than that you had never seen him smile.

You couldn’t help but think that he was quite the little mystery.

“Oh, yeah I’m over that,” Chanhee said, waving off the statement. You frowned.

“Over what?”

“Over Jihoon,” she replied.

A puzzled smile crossed your lips.

“What? You never liked him though.”

Changhee brushed her hair out of her face and sighed.

“He’s just not that cute anymore I guess.”

“What do you mean? He’s wearing a _pink oversized sweater_ , his hair is falling in his face, and I saw him in the library the other day practically climbing a bookcase just in order to grab a book from the top shelf,” you stated bluntly. “How is _that_ not cute?”

Chanhee shrugged and turned her attention to her paper in front of her.

“I just don’t think that he’s that cute anymore.”

That… Regrettably enough was the start of your borderline obsession with Lee Jihoon.

You couldn’t figure out how Chanhee could be so _shallow_ that she would just decide one day he wasn’t cute. Cuteness wasn’t defined by how you were feeling that day. If someone was cute last week, they were cute eternally.

You _loathed_ the fact that she was now trying to pretend like she never thought he was cute and even worse, the fact that she was now trying to make _you_ find him less cute.

“I saw him reading in the library the other day. He wasn’t with anyone, but the way that the sunlight was shining on him… I almost sat with him,” you said softly.

“Didn’t you hear?” She responded, the disgust actually spread over her face. “Rumor has it that he won’t change in the same room as all the other guys during phys ed, or anything because he doesn’t like people to see him without a shirt on.”

“So?” You countered, mirroring her expression. “I was just like that when you met me, the only reason I’m not anymore is because of Theatre.”

She rolled her eyes.

“It’s just weird.”

The more that she stated that liking him was weird and dumb, the more that you realized just how easy it was to really like him.

He was cute after all.

But it also made you wonder why he didn’t seem to have many friends. Other then Mingyu, at least.

And to add onto that…

“Why can’t I remember ever seeing Jihoon before?” You asked, looking at Dongmyeong thoughtlessly. “I mean, before this year we never had any classes together.”

Dongmyeong chuckled at your question but stopped short when you didn’t laugh as well.

“Are you serious?” He asked. “The guy is new to our school this year.”

 _Of course_.

That explained his lack of friends, that explained why you had never seen him before, and that explained…

“Is he sitting over there?” You asked suddenly.

At lunch, you had never bothered to sit facing the rest of the cafeteria. There was no reason for it, you had just sat towards a wall rather than towards people.

So now that you could actually, see the people around you, you noticed that Jihoon had _this_ lunch, and more surprisingly was sitting all on his own.

Dongmyeong lazily looked over his shoulder at the other boy.

“Yeah, I guess he is.”

You stared at him silently, watching as he picked up a sandwich. He wrinkled his nose momentarily before putting the sandwich in his mouth.

“You should invite him to come sit with us,” you stated after a moment. “Aren’t you guys friends?”

Dongmyeong snorted.

“We aren’t really friends, we just have a few classes together,” he responded back.

“Well, _I_ can’t do it,” you replied. “It has to be you.”

“Why can’t it be you?”

“Have you ever seen him talking to girls?” you bit back. He spread his lips into an overenthusiastic smile.

“Hey, look at that, you get to be the first!”

You went to protest that again, but you were interrupted by him closing his fingers into a tight fist.

“Fighting!”

You sighed. You couldn’t expect Maria to go over there and try to get Jihoon to sit with the three of you. He wouldn’t say yes to just anybody, and Maria was just as new here as everyone else.

For crying out loud you were a school ambassador. It was _your job_ to make everyone at school feel totally welcomed…

Well, it was your job to give tours to possible new students of your school but the two things kind of went hand in hand.

You stood up, swallowing thickly.

“Fine, I’ll do it,” you mumbled. You turned around over your shoulder and stared at Jihoon briefly. He didn’t seem to notice your gaze, so you gave yourself half a second to catch your bearings, and you walked right over to him.

“Hey, Jihoon right?” You said. He looked up at you, his eyebrows raising slightly in recognition. “You know we’re practically desk buddies in AP Lang.”

You laughed, but he didn’t. He didn’t even smile. Your smile dimmed slightly but you decided not to let it dim too much.

“Yeah, I know, you’re y/n.”

So, he knew your name. That made things a little easier.

“I know that I don’t know you crazy well or anything, but my friends and I noticed you were sitting alone and were wondering if you wanted to sit with us,” you started. “Dongmyeong’s over there, and I don’t know if you know Maria, but she’s new too, so it’s not like any of us are buddy buddy yet anyways.”

He looked from you to the table and then back to you.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uh-”

“Before you say no!” You blurted out, putting your fingers in front of your face. “If you don’t want to sit with us tomorrow you totally don’t have to.”

“I wasn’t going to say no,” he replied. He pointed at the time on his cellphone. Lunch was going to be over in a few minutes. “I was going to say tomorrow.”

You smiled and nodded.

“Alright, that’s fair,” you stated. You turned over your shoulder and began to walk back over to your table. You paused when you got halfway back to your seat and looked back at Jihoon over your shoulder. “Just so you know, I’m totally holding you to that.”

He didn’t respond, just tapped his phone screen. After his index finger had hit it twice the school bell had rung and everyone began to file out of the cafeteria. You didn’t watch him leave, but you certainly wanted to.

“Well, what did he say?” Dongmyeong asked as he picked up his lunch tray. You smiled.

“Tomorrow.”

The next day you were weirdly giddy.

So giddy in fact that when you walked into class that day and saw him sitting in his usual spot you said hi _and_ you weren’t even nervous to do so.

You skipped down the hall towards the lunchroom that day and stopped short when you looked to the side and saw that… Jihoon was right there. You raised your eyebrows.

“Jihoon? What a coincidence,” you greeted giving him a toothy smile. “I didn’t know you had Mr. Brendle’s class this period. You must be smart.”

He looked over at you.

“You know what I haven’t decided yet?” He asked. You tilted your head.

“What?”

“Whether or not I like you.”

You scoffed.

“Are you crazy? Of course you do, everyone likes me when I first meet them,” you responded immediately. You honestly regretted it the minute it left your mouth. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Right,” he responded with a whistle. He fell a couple of steps in front of you, which made you furrow your eyebrows in frustration. You rushed to catch up with him and then slid in front of him.

“Look really I’m not trying to be conceited or anything. I just… People usually like me when they first meet me. I haven’t made friends in years, people just make friends with me,” you explained.

“Well I didn’t,” he replied confidently. “And honestly, I don’t have any intention of doing so.”

You huffed out a breath of air, staring at him uncertainly.

When people called you an extrovert, they were idiots.

You always had this… Intense anxiety when it came to other people. No one ever believed you when you talked about it, because when you got close to people it really wasn’t evident and you moved mountains to make sure that people didn’t know you had as much social anxiety as you did.

But there was a reason that when most people first met you they described you as quiet. There was a reason you had never dated anyone before. There was a reason you had never yourself made a friend in your life.

You didn’t know how to act around people.

Normally when you got to know guys, you met them, were at first shocked by their kindness towards you but were still innately terrified of them.

You had this really weird phase you always went through, it usually only lasted a week or so where you just… Didn’t know what guys wanted with you. You weren’t sure who to be around them, how to act. Then after the period was over it became super easy to just… Be their friend.

But with Jihoon… Well, he wasn’t surprising you with his kindness. He wasn’t trying to befriend you despite all odds. He was just… He was different.

You didn’t feel awkward around him, you felt- dare you say it- you felt brave.

“Oh, I’ll change that,” you stated confidently. “Ask anybody, you think you can just escape _my_ charms?”

You stage laughed, putting your hands on your hips and bouncing your shoulders. He sighed.

“You’re crazy,” he decided.

“I’m an _actress_ ,” you corrected. He brushed past you, which made you frown slightly. “Hey, you know you still have to eat lunch with us!”

Jihoon _did_ still eat lunch with you. In fact, he fell into your group pretty well.

He was still pretty quiet but he sat there and listened pretty attentively to all of your conversations. He was also a boxed lunch kind of guy, meaning his mom packed his food which was literally the cutest thing to think about.

Like just to imagine if you like, say grew up to be really close to him and he wasn’t with his mom anymore so _you_ started packing his lunches and-

Ah, right, getting a _little_ off-topic.

“Look, I don’t really care what you say, Marvel is objectively better,” you stated. “Do people come out of a DC movie feeling like their entire world just got turned upside down, turned inside out, turned upright again, and then turned inside out all over again?”

“But the television shows-”

“DC television shows are fine but they are much darker and more serious then Marvel movies are,” you started.

“That’s just an opinion,” Dongmyeong shot back.

“You’re right, _that_ was just an opinion. When Avengers Infinity War first came out, like _the day_ it was spoiled for most people six times before first period got out,” you stated. “I haven’t even heard what happened in the last six seasons of Arrow.”

“That’s not fair,” Dongmyeong objected. You pointed at Jihoon who was eating quietly across the table. He didn’t jump at all his eyes had already been on you.

“Well, Judge Jihoon,” you said loudly. “Who do you think wins this one?”

Jihoon squinted at you.

“Well, firstly I think that you are both idiots.”

Without even looking at Maria, he seemed to notice her raise her hand and he hit it with his own in a high-five.

“Secondly, you guys aren’t even factoring in comic books,” he stated. You scoffed.

“Do you really think that if we go to comic books DC is better than Marvel?”

“Almost all of the Marvel superheroes were ripped off from DC!” Dongmyeong blurted out. You turned to face him sharply.

“Just because they did Iron Man better than Bat Man-”

“How _dare you_.”

Dongmyeong and you would have continued like that, but you were interrupted suddenly by Jihoon laughing. You both looked at him, laughing a little bit too.

It was something completely different to see him smile like that. He didn’t laugh much around you, so whenever he did you felt this incomprehensible need to stop whatever you were doing and just… Appreciate it.

Being friends with him you just felt… So _powerful_.

He walked down the hallways, and had this super serious face, but all you had to do was say: _Hi Jihoon_.

And he would smile and wave back.

_“Why are you doing this?” Jihoon asked as you walked with him to his car one day after happening into him after school. You turned your head to the side._

_“Doing what?”_

_“Trying so hard to befriend me,” Jihoon replied. “Why not just… Give up.”_

_“I never know why,” you responded mysteriously. “Just who.”_

_He made a face at you, so you laughed._

_“Okay, that was a Doctor Who reference, but it totally fits the situation,” you stated with a laugh. “I’ve never wanted to be friends with someone who didn’t want to be friends with me. I’m sure you know that feeling. You just… Know who you are going to be friends with._

_Jihoon didn’t respond so you looked away from him._

_“You really don’t think that the two of us could be good friends one day?”_

_“Well-”_

_You interrupted him with a roll of your eyes._

_“You’re breaking my heart Jihoon. I’ll see you around tomorrow okay?”_

Jokes aside, and you genuinely thought that all of your efforts were worth it.

Jihoon seemed to be warming up you.

Smiling more, laughing more.

Sure, he never sought you out but that was just the way he was.

At least… That’s what you told yourself before the whole cafeteria incident.

There were some days… Early release school days in which school started at the same time that it always did but you guys got out of school like two whole hours earlier.

You weren’t sure _why_ the school system had implicated these, but you did know that you liked them. It shortened your usually long classes meaning some teachers didn’t even bother to teach. It _also_ totally messed up the lunch schedules. Instead of being four lunches, there were only three, and pretty much _all_ of the classes had to be there for first lunch, which meant that you got to eat with pretty much all your friends.

A good thing, right? What could possibly be bad about that, right?

Well, nothing at first. You looked around, spotted your friends and began to eat lunch with them. There were so many people in the cafeteria that you weren’t able to hear anything very well, you had to be loud just to be heard. You couldn’t really see anybody either because there were so many large crowds of people.

You had idly wondered if Jihoon was there, but you had figured that if he was… Well, _surely_ you would notice.

And then with about ten minutes left in the lunch period, you looked over at.

“Oh my god, Jihoon is right over there,” you blurted.

Chanhee looked to the side, not seeming to be very interested in the conversation topic. Maria, however, looked at you curiously.

“Wonder why he didn’t sit with us.”

You squinted and cracked your knuckles.

“I’m going to find out.”

You walked over to the table, and before you were even halfway there you were calling his name.

“Lee Jihoon, _what_ do you think you’re doing?”

Jihoon’s face reddened, and he looked over at you with that big bright smile that rarely ever appeared shining across his face.

“Eating lunch?” He responded, his voice shaking just a little bit with the words. You sighed.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” you replied. “How could you not sit with us?”

“Sorry?”

You rolled your eyes.

“Would you like to sit with us Jihoon?” You asked formally. Of course, you never really thought that you needed to say it and of course, you just assumed he would say-

“Well, lunch is almost over, there’s not really much of a point in going to eat with you guys now,” he stated.

Your mouth fell open.

“ _What_?” You blurted. “So, you’re _not_ going to come eat with us?”

“Well…”

You couldn’t believe it. He was really just going to not eat with them? They ate lunch together all the time! Why was today any different?

You squinted at him, the action freezing Jihoon. He didn’t respond to you, just stared sheepishly.

“Fine,” you mumbled. “I’ll just come eat with you then.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened.

“Wait-”

You ignored his protests. You stormed back over to your table and grabbed your lunch bag. Then you walked back over to Jihoon and put it down on the table.

“So, how has your day been today?”

He was red and he was clearly surprised by your forwardness but you didn’t care.

You two were _friends_ for goodness sake. Friends ate lunch together.

“If he didn’t sit with us once, obviously I’m not trying hard enough,” you stated firmly. Chanhee’s eyebrows rose.

“Well, I don’t know for sure if that’s what that means,” she began but you ignored her.

“Obviously I just need a Plan B,” you said, putting your index finger, triumphantly in the air. Changhee frowned.

“Did you ever have a Plan A?” She asked.

You ignored that too.

“Okay, so first we tried getting him to be our friend by being assertive,” you stated pointedly.

“ _You_ tried that,” Chanhee corrected.

“I tried to be the me I am when people finally befriend me, and that’s intimidating,” you stated.

“What are you-”

You shoved your hand in her face.

“Plan B. I take a step back.”

“That’s the dumb-”

“Most _brilliant_ plan you’ve ever heard?” You said excitedly.

She sighed and shook her head, but then again who _cared_ what she thought. She had always been a hater anyways.

You decided Plan B was the best plan you had going for yourself, so you sensibly took a step back.

No more forcing conversation in the hall, no more going _way_ out of your way to walk with him to close. Instead, you just kept things more mundane. No more yelling out his name in the hallway. Instead, something more normal.

You waved at him in the halls still, you still talked to him at lunch, and you still watched that show that he seemed to like so much just for a conversation topic.

You just did less.

You kept yourself a _little_ less intense.

Then he would start to consider you guys to _truly_ be friends.

And so that’s what you did.

For the next few weeks, you were yourself, just… A little less when it came to Jihoon.

His reaction to it was interesting, to say the least.

He had never approached you specifically before, never initiated conversation, but he started doing so only a few days after you started being less engaging.

He said hi to you, asked you how you had been… Once he even called your name out from all the way across the courtyard to tell you about something that had happened in Basketball that he was particularly excited about.

One day, he even caught you walking towards your car and he took your hand, saying that he had seen you fall earlier that day and wanted to make sure you were okay… The kicker was that you had never fallen.

It warmed your heart to see him like that.

Whenever he made excuses to be around you, your heart skipped a beat, though you told yourself that was just a side effect of bad eating habits.

“Seungkwan!” You exclaimed jumping down three steps on the bleachers just to get to the other boy faster. Seungkwan turned to you, his eyes lighting up.

“Y/n!” He said excitedly. “You came!”

You rolled your eyes.

“Of _course_ I came! When don’t I come?” You asked. He chuckled, giving you a double high five.

“Well, this game was _two_ hours away,” Seungkwan responded.

“I make that trip in my sleep,” you assured.

“Y/n!”

Another voice exclaimed, rushing over to you. You glanced over your shoulder and smiled at Seokmin.

“Hey!” You said eagerly. You paused after only a second. “Wait don’t-”

He wrapped his arms around you and you roared with laughter.

“Get your sweaty body _off of me Seokmin_ ,” you blurted. You struggled against the taller boy, but he didn’t seem to mind it at all. He just laughed.

“Ah, what’s wrong? Not excited to see your favorite costar?”

You finally broke free of his grasp and struck a defensive position.

“Geez, you get blocked to kiss _one_ guy on stage-”

“Hey, what are you trying to say?” Seungkwan asked getting offended. “You kissed me onstage last year.”

“And now you pick fun at me all the time,” you replied. “That’s exactly my point.”

Recently with all the rehearsals, you had gotten _really_ close to Seungkwan, Minghao, and Seokmin. Minghao a little less then Seungkwan and Seokmin, but that was just because he wasn’t in as many of the same scenes as you.

You’d already been asked by a number of people if you were dating either of the boys. You’d even skipped lunch to run lines and work on blocking with the two for the show. Jihoon hadn’t commented on it, but you felt bad for leaving him with the others at lunch. It felt wrong to not tease him for acting like he didn’t know you in AP Lang just because Mingyu was around.

“You’ve kissed _two_ guys? What a little hoe,” Jun teased. He walked over to you and began to ruffle your hair teasingly. You swatted his hand away.

“Takes one to know one,” you mumbled, sticking your tongue out at Jun.

“Come on, if you kissed those two I’m sure you’d _love_ to kiss a guy like me,” Jun teased lightly. He pursed his lips at you. “Just one kiss?”

“You _better_ not be trying to actually kiss me,” you said, letting out a surprised laugh as he grew close to you. “I can’t believe I was actually going to tell you that you played a good game tonight.”

Jun ignored you and began to grow closer, so you shrieked and tore away from him, running across the basketball court.

“Stay away from me!” You blurted. “Minghao, _Minghao_.”

You weeded through the crowd of people, mostly boys from the other team, but you were surprised to see some people you knew.

 _“_ Oh, hey Seungcheol, nice form out there today.”

“Thanks, y/n. Glad you could make it.”

You rushed through the crowd, but instead of finding him, you bumped _right_ into somebody else entirely.

You laughed at first, still giddy from messing around with the other guys, but it was then that you realized who it was. His jersey number, 17… You sobered up immediately.

“Ah! Jihoon, hi,” you said shyly. You raised your hand in a small wave, hoping to duck away from him without seeming like a lot, but that was of course when Jun caught up to you.

He grabbed you from behind, lifting you into the air, spinning you once and twice. He laughed.

“Caught you! Now about that kiss-”

“Jun!” You blurted. “Let me go!”

He held you higher the more that you thrashed, so finally you pouted and gave in to his strength.

“You’re the worst,” you mumbled. He laughed and finally set you down.

“You’re just too easy to mess with,” he replied. “I mean, come on, I know a little boyfriend virgin like you wouldn’t be brave enough to kiss me. I’m _much_ cooler than you.”

You shot him a glare.

“Don’t call me that,” you insisted, swatting him in the arm. “Or else-”

As you turned your body, you finally spotted _just_ the guy you had been looking for. Your eyes widened.

“Minghao!” You exclaimed. You rushed over to him, hiding behind his skinny body. “Minghao, Jun is bullying me!”

Minghao didn’t laugh, all he did was hum and look over at the other boy. Jun immediately raised his hands in surrender.

“Okay, _okay_ I’ll leave her alone for now,” he said. He glanced over at Jihoon. “I mean if someone would just go ahead and take her boyfriend virginity I’d leave her alone all the time.”

“One-” You interrupted, putting a single finger up in the air. “Stop referring to it like that, ew. Two, you’re so right. I’m ready to be wifed up.”

The boys all chuckled, and Seungkwan and Seokmin raced over from where they had been left.

“Did someone say, wife? Are you finally going to marry me after all these years?” Seungkwan asked theatrically. You giggled.

In the very first show, you guys did together, you played two people madly in love with one another… _But_ you had been a girl who was playing hard to get. It meant that Seungkwan proposed to you in almost every scene they had previously had together but you guys never officially gotten together.

Those characters _had,_ however, done _a lot_ of kissing.

Unrealistic right? To kiss someone and then pretend like you two weren’t dating?

“Marry you?” You asked coyly. “Why sir, is that really how you are going to ask me?”

“Well, how else should I ask a lass like you?” He replied back. You walked over to him, placing a finger beneath his chin.

“A little something like…” You let your lips grow close to his, so close that a finger couldn’t fit between both of your faces. Then, the two of you laughed, and you pulled away, resting your elbow on his shoulder.

You were going to say something else about it, when suddenly, Jihoon turned away muttering a gruff, “I’ll be back.”

You scrunched your nose.

“What was that about?” You asked.

Seungkwan glanced at you.

“You really don’t know?” He asked.

“We thought for sure you were doing it on purpose,” Seokmin agreed with a nod. You looked over at the other boy.

“Doing what on purpose?”

“Playing hard to get?” He replied pointedly. “Jihoon says you stopped talking to him as much.”

“Oh, that wasn’t playing hard to get,” you said confused. “It’s Plan B.”

“You’re pregnant?” Jun blurted. You scoffed.

“You know I’m not,” you stated. “Look, I’ve just been trying to befriend him, and it wasn’t working out being… _Forward_ so I stepped back.”

“You? Forward?” Seungkwan scoffed. “When we had to kiss for the first time you were so nervous I thought you were going to throw up.”

“Yeah, yeah, well with Jihoon it’s different,” you insisted. “ _He’s_ different. I don’t know what it is about him, but I’m never worried about what to say or do around him. I skipped that whole awkward phase I usually do, and I just _knew_ what to say.”

The boys stared at you openmouthed, making you frown slightly.

“What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” You asked. Seungkwan patted your head.

“You totally like him,” he stated. You laughed.

“What?!”  
“You _definitely_ like him,” Seokmin agreed. “He was just different? You just knew what to say? When it comes to a guy? And you thought that he was just another person to you?”

“Well…”

“Let me guess, you go the extra mile to get him to be close to you, always delighting in being one of the few people to make him smile?” Jun guessed. You sheepishly let your hands fall to your sides. He sighed.

“The two of them, am I right?”

Seungkwan and Seokmin nodded in agreement. Which made you swat all three of the boys.

“Shut up,” you blurted. Your heart was suddenly pounding in your chest, your cheeks a dark red. “Do you guys… Do you guys think that he likes me too?”

Jun rolled his eyes and swatted you on your butt sharply. You yelped and turned away from him.

“Go after him, tiger.”

You stuck your tongue out at the three boys but still went after the boy in question.

“Hey, Jihoon!” You called after him. He turned over his shoulder, genuinely looking surprised to see you.

“Y/n,” he stated. You slowed down beside him and bumped shoulders with him pleasantly.

“So… What was that back there?” You asked him. He squinted at you, and then looked to the side.

“What was what?”

“The deeper voice, the nonchalant look away, how you just stormed off…” You trailed off dramatically. “I don’t know Jihoon, it seemed an _awful_ lot like you were jealous for me.”

“Jealous?” Jihoon asked in surprise. He spluttered indignantly and crossed his arms. “I _don’t_ get jealous.”

“You sure about that one?” You asked him back, poking him gently in the chest. He rolled his eyes and looked away from you.

“So, your new _boyfriends_ told you huh?” He asked you in aggravation. You chuckled.

“Boyfriends?” You asked. “I would _never_ date any of them.”

You paused and rethought your worrying on that one.

“Nothing against them, it’s just… Well, we’re just friends.”

Jihoon sighed.

“Right, like us.”

“I mean,” you began. He turned to look at you, his eyes widening. Your cheeks warmed a bit. “Well, I know that you’ve never really dated anyone before and stuff… And I’ve kissed some people on stage, but it’s nothing like a _real_ first kiss I’m sure.”

You nervously closed the distance between the two of you, taking Jihoon’s hands in your own.

“I mean, just think, right after an away game, you’re with the girl you like behind the basketball court…” You brushed your nose against his. “It won’t cure your jealousy, but what if every time I had to kiss Seokmin onstage, I came offstage and kissed you.”

Jihoon’s face was unbelievably red and it was _so_ unbelievably cute.

“I guess I could maybe be open to that,” Jihoon mumbled. “But… I’ve never kissed someone before.”

He shuffled his feet nervously against the ground. You hummed.

“Not to remind you _why_ you’re jealous in the first place, but don’t worry, I’m a little experienced in this field. I can help you out,” you assured. You tilted your head to the side slightly and closed the distance between your lips.

When your lips connected, Jihoon’s first instinct was to pull away slightly. You let him of course, able to feel his hesitation. You didn’t press forward at all, instead, you let him briefly break the kiss, before reconnecting it, deepening the kiss himself.

You were surprised by how… _Passionate_ he was when he finally got his arms around you pulled your hips closer to his and his lips began to prod at your lips-

You pulled away gasping for air.

“Are we really sure that _I’m_ the rookie here?” You asked. Jihoon laughed and shrugged.

“I guess I just caught on quick… _Or_ thought about this a lot.”

You swatted Jihoon away from you and brushed yourself off. You had a lot you wanted to do, a lot to say…. But the first question on your mind was for some reason…

“Why do you wear fake glasses?” You asked.

He made a face.

“That’s the first thing you ask after kissing me?”

You shrugged so he sighed.

“Okay, well, uh, we had this bonding camp thing one of the first weeks of school and the whole team was around a fire talking about crushes and such,” he started. “So I admitted that I thought you were kinda cute-”

“You’ve liked me since the first couple weeks of school?” You asked in surprise. He shot you a glare, so you shut up.

“Well, Jun suggested that if I wanted you to notice me I should wear glasses because all girls think that guys in glasses are cute.”

You laughed.

“That is the-”

“Dumbest?” Jihoon offered. You shook your head and placed your lips on his.

“Cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” you corrected.

“Hey, it worked!”

You groaned, turning back to look at the three boys.

“You couldn’t give us ten seconds alone?” You asked. Seokmin shrugged.

“We gave you three.”

You laughed and raced over to them excitedly. You dropped your voice to be a bit quieter.

“Plan B worked,” you hissed. Jun rolled his eyes.

“Plan B was making you lose Jihoon. This was Plan C,” he insisted. You crossed your arms.

“I never would have found out he liked me had it not been for Plan B,” you retorted. Jihoon looked over your shoulder inquisitively.

“You had Plans?”

You laughed and shook your head.

“Uh, let’s not talk about this one just yet.”

You didn’t care what they said, your plans _totally_ had worked and you had succeeded in making Jihoon the best kind of friend a girl could have. A _boy_ friend.

And you thought that truly did make this a win-win situation.


End file.
